


Grow It Out

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: How Dean felt/feels about Sammy growing his hair out





	Grow It Out

Dean had hated it when Sammy first started growing his hair out. It curled funny around his ears and was always stuck out at odd angles on the back of his head, especially in the morning. Dean had begged him to let him cut it back to his previously established bowl cut, but he had declined. Sammy had told him he just wanted to see what it would look like longer, but Dean figured it was more likely to piss off their dad.

On the other hand, now that it had grown out a little more and Dean had his fingers laced through, holding on tight, maybe his baby brother had grown out his hair so that he would have something to hang on to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
